A soldier's story
by Shadowcalic
Summary: I can't believe those guys, who would give his life for those blues. Are they high or something, anyways, we've got our orders, our unit is shotgun, we'll close in from behind and keep Brenner's wolves from escaping from the main force. Chapter 2
1. A soldier's tale 1 of 2

A soldier's story

"Well, I'll be dammed" The captain said, stroking his chin as we both looked inside the room, a small containment area, used as a storage room, we came here trying to escape the IDS agents, they would have given the armored division a run for their money if they hadn't found us first.

"Hey, Higgins, come'ere" Captain Trenton said, looking with confusion at an object in a corner. Beads of cold sweat ran down my forehead as I spotted the object, it was, without a doubt, a teddy bear… I've seen it before… in a picture, a small girl carried it. She was our target before this ordeal, which seems so unreal at first.

"We'll be in deep shit if we find the owner, sir" I quickly said, still scared of the new finding… The captain nodded and left the pink bear on the ground, "Let's regroup with the others and prepare to pull back to our base"

Our situation didn't bode well from the beginning, we were left far behind enemy lines, our mission was to capture a fabric and continue onward to their HQ, I knew from the start it was a bad idea, we've lost 5 men already, and we've been avoiding HMG fire and wartank rounds since then. We had a little break when we found another forward position. The lazurians were preparing to attack from a side after they avoided detection.

"Stop day dreaming and start firing, ya piece of shit!" What the…? The sudden bellow turns my attention back, oh fuck… Are those md tanks?

"Everybody, hold your position! The lazurians are getting in for the kill!" Is he kidding? We can't hold tanks! It's not like if we had bazookas or something. "Incoming!!" Joshua yells from the top of his lungs as a bright red shell comes forth toward us, all of us (only five by now) dropped onto the ground, as the shell comes blowing the wall off, I slowly look up, our cover is no more, and Frederick is crying in pain, darn it.

I roll to a side, bullets lift dust up as they hit the spot where I was lying moments before, I try to reload my gun, but my hands are shaking like crazy. I don't wanna die here!

"Look! The lazurians!" Captain Trenton beams his weapon in the air, and so do the others as a war tanks and two md tanks open fire, "Things are getting a little hectic around here, eh, guys?" That voice…

"Simons? What the hell are you doing in a lazurian tank?" The captain shouts

"You'd kill me if I tell you" He laughs at the radio, "Anyways, I gotta go, don't die out there!" The 3 tanks suddenly speed away, leaving us behind, I guess it wasn't some kind of rescue mission.

"Hey, cap'n, we can't get out of here, at least not without being shot in the ass, shouldn't we…" Gregory says as he looks outside, I quickly take a look through a hole made into one of the walls, there's no one out there, but he is right, moving out like this, we'll be sitting ducks. "Alright, let's find supplies and some sandbags guys, we'll secure the place and take a break"

"This is so fucked up…" Dennison suddenly murmurs, she looks troubled… I don't think she understood what she was getting into when she put on her uniform… She even looked happy when thinking of engaging in battle… guess war breaks everyone up…

* * *

I sit down and sigh, we've been here 4 hours already… it feels like so much more, it bothers me… we've searched everywhere, and yet… I feel like if someone was here… and that bear… ugh, I better keep walking, it helps me to relax.

Just as I walk by that storage room, I spot a silhouette, startled I quickly bolt into the room, there is nothing inside, my mind is playing tricks on me… again. I think, while turning around, however, a gun is pointed at my face, I leap backwards in surprise, tripping with some boxes. I grunt as my ass reaches the ground with a thud, I look up, just to find a weapon lying on a high shelf. Darn it. The guys would laugh if they find out…

Now… this is creepy… that bear was lying on the ground when we found it. It's now lying besides the machine gun, there must be someone here. I better tell everyone. Wait… maybe someone's playing me a trick or something. I bet it's Dennison, I think she doesn't likes me.

"Alright Lisa, get out now, the joke's over!" Shit… I must get out of here. I think and rush out of the room, I can't shake the feeling someone was watching me, that's why I thought it might have been Lisa, I must tell the others right now, we'll pull back, regroup and everything will be fine.

Before long, I find Lisa, she's found herself a comfy window from where to shoot IDS soldiers, "What is it?" She sighs as she turns around, sitting and then clutching her legs on her chest.

"Are you alright?" I ask with a little concern, she seems a bit too depressed…

"I'm… fine, now tell me, you look like if you had seen a ghost or something" She says, quickly avoiding talking about her. I sigh and scratch my head, I'm feeling a bit uncomfortable here, "Where's the captain?" Lisa slowly raises her arm and points toward one of the corridors, she reaches for her weapon and sighs again, standing up. "It wasn't such a good idea" She suddenly mutters as she turns around, "Huh?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, that's all" She is giving me that sad look again, I think I know what's wrong with her… even I wonder why I join the battle…

It's a bit too late now, though. Sighing in exhaustion, I turn around and start walking. I hope Lisa won't lose it before we get back

Is this place dark, I feel someone's watching me. Come to think of it, the place is too quiet, "Everyone! Come here now!" The hell if I think about that again, running a short lap, I reach a big corridor, with a big, wide window, Gregory bolts in behind me, and Lisa appears unsteadily from the other side of the place, scanning the area, we three finally spot captain Trenton, "Captain? What the--". "Shut up and get down!" Suddenly he hushes and we 3 do as he says, "Hey, where's Fred?"

"Wriggling in pain in a small room" Gregory answers quickly, with a smirk in his face, then he instinctively peeks through the window, the perplexed look in his eyes is a bit disturbing, since he is the 'I've seen it all' guy. "So, what's wrong?" Lisa suddenly asks, more like her usual self, I too want to know, but Greg is completely paralyzed, shit. "Captain, what happened?"

"Take a look yourself, just watch out" He suddenly says, rather calmly for being the one who screamed through the radio moments ago. I slowly take a look, little by little, my blood freezes as I look at the scene, those IDS bastards, they're stationed just 2 or 3 miles away from our position. Anti-air units, those things won't have troubles punching holes on us. And there are a lot more of things there, war tanks, bikes, recons, it's even bigger than a 'standard' attacking force.

"Get inside the structure, we'll build defenses near the center of this place and hope they only send infantry to check here"

"But why the hell are they here with all that?" Greg finally says.

"Maybe they're looking for something… or someone" The captain says again, sending chills down my spine.

"Alright, that's enough chatter, let's move"

* * *

It's been another our already, and Lisa says they're not moving, what the hell are they waiting for? "Hey, Scott" A weak voice comes from a room behind me, It's Fred, he is resting on a wall, we didn't take his weapon because if IDS reach here, he'll at least kill one or two of them.

"Fred, how are you feeling?"

"Like crap, my leg still hurts like hell" He says, we already put a cast around his leg, but it's not enough, blood is slowly gushing out of the bandage. "Relax, the morphine we gave you should start working in a few moments, we'll get out of this one" I say, trying to smile, but I'm just too tired. Fred only sighs, slightly shaking his head, and chuckles under his breath, it must be hilarious for him, I shouldn't be the one trying to make him stay awake. Lisa or Greg could do much better.

"That was lousy, man" "Yeah, I know, but it's not like I've done this before you know" Yeah, I was pretty much the only survivor in my team. Ever since we fought those raiders to help those town folks, pretty much everyone in my squad ended up with a bullet through their skulls. Kind of a curse or something like that.

"Shit, I think I saw something moving man!" Joshua says as he enters the room walking backwards. "Like what?" I only frown, this is so not the time to for fooling around "I don't know man, a little ghost girl, pale as the moon man, I could hear her giggle as she ran through the hallway"

"A small girl?"

"I don't know, the girl just appeared from a corner and ran, she even looked like… Oh my god…" He gasps in fear as he realizes, my heart skips a beat at the thought, the soldiers out there, they're looking for that girl.

"What the hell is that girl doing here?" I turn around, Fred realized it as well, and he frowns in surprise and frantically tries to get up, "Wait, what the hell are you doing?" I grab him and push him down, due to the pain, he only grunts as he hits the wall. "Dammit Scott, let me go, if we capture that girl, they'll send a rescue party, we'll get outta here!"

"Hey, you're right, I better tell the captain about this!" I try to stop Joshua, throwing my arm at him, but he just bolts out of the room before I can reach him. Shit, I don't think any force will wear the tanks out there. We'll get us all killed!

"You wait here!" I quickly shout Fred, and hurriedly dash behind Joshua. Damn it, I, too, want to get out of here, but those IDS troops out there will just tear down anything that comes into range, we're safe here only because of that girl, I still don't understand why, though. How did she get in here?

I see Joshua turning in a corner as I come into the corridor. What the…? I quickly stop, my eyes suddenly meet those of the little girl of the photo, I thought it was something wrong in the picture, but it seems she does have those inhuman golden eyes everyone was talking about, she looks so innocent, yet she gives off a weird feeling. How the hell did Joshua missed her this time?

"S-stop right there!" I shout, yet in vain, her giggles echoes all around the place as she gets away from sight, I quickly dash, trying to catch her. But to my surprise, when I come into the corridor she walked to just moments ago, I spot nothing, she just disappeared into thin air or something, or simply she is too fast…

I'm getting uneasy… This will get ugly in no time…

* * *

Want more? Then review and say so, until then I'll keep the other one with me


	2. A soldier's story Chapter 2

E.N.: A soldier's story is not a series, every chapter is set in a different place and with a different 'cast', more or less like just a lot of one-shots based off Advance Wars DoR put together for convenience.

* * *

"Capture those traitors! I, Greyfield, order so!" Those were the last words from the general before we boarded the Rigs, from what I heard the rebel faction is the 'Brenner's Wolves', what the hell are they thinking?

"Everybody, 50 seconds!" The 11th division will be the one to enter combat with them, the other units have already circled them, we are just to close their last escape route and then move in for the kill. However, I can't stop thinking about it, they must be high or something, saving those fucking blues? It's like they have a death wish or something.

"10 seconds!" Alright, better keep stop thinking and start moving!

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" The doors quickly open, revealing the town square of a city or something like that, it's really hard to tell after almost everything was smashed down by the meteors, anyways, the captain told us to secure the buildings to the south and place machine guns, the 2nd armored division is moving in too.

"Alright people, I want a machine gun on every window!" The captain shouts as I set one of the machine guns, from the window I can see the way into town, some of the tank crew are covering the tanks with rubble, seems we'll take them down by surprise.

"Hey, Carson, look" The captain suddenly exclaims, pointing at something out of the building.

"Are those flowers?" They're a bit far from the building but they do look like flowers, about 10 or 15 are blooming, "I though those died with the dust and the clouds" Yeah, me too. There's something familiar about those though… I think I remember a doctor that talked about them in the academy… Morris was his name I think. Creeper… something…. Anyways, it's not like they're lethal or anything.

"Captain, the first wave is coming in!"

"Understood, everyone get into position!" The first tank is coming into view, and there it is, on its side, a wolf's logo. Just a bit more…

"Wait, it's a scout, we'll let it go" The captain orders as the tank moves slowly through the city, once in a while one of their crew peeps from the gunners position and hides back in. They're cautious, they should be anyways. "Alright, they didn't notice us. Prepare, their main forces should be moving in soon"

"And what about that tank?" Suddenly Rick asks.

"Don't worry, that tank's not gonna get past the mechs on the other side of the town"

"We've got a man down!" What the…? A sniper? "Agh" The captain suddenly falls on the ground with a bloody hole right between the eyes. "Bloody hell! SNIPER!!!" McAllister yells from the top of his lungs as we all drop on the ground to avoid another hit. After a few seconds, the sound of a gun firing twice rings through the whole place.

"What the fuck was that?"

"That doesn't matter, now they know we're here"

"But that's impossible! Nobody saw us!" That's not quite true, command figured out they wouldn't send anything back here until they were ready to retreat, no, Greyfield did.

"Wasn't one of the blues' commanders a sniper too?"

"You're right, his name was Gale, or something like that"

"It's Gage, you idiot!"

"Hey, we gotta get out of here, the tanks too!" Lt. Jackson suddenly shouts from the stair's door. The guys quickly get on their feet and rush for the door, I turn to my right as I do, just to see Frank getting a bullet through his skull. Shit! This is far too much! But we'll make them pay!

"It's time to fucking move!" The lieutenant shouts at the rig's driver as another clanks rings just to the right of my head, d-darn it… that was too close!

The door remains open as the driver just hits the pedal. We got out so fast we left the machine guns there. That was their intention, wasn't it?

"Alright, we'll have to secure the other side of the city, maybe the town's square as well, we've got to create a kill zone as big as possible" That we'll be a bit of a problem, as I see it, this is only going to get worse.

"Fuck!!!" The driver suddenly shouts, what the hell is going on? The rig is shaking too much! Did we get hit? Oh fuck! This thing is going to flip over…!

* * *

Aww… My arm… I think it's broken… Maybe if I try to move it… Aaaaahh!!! Shit, it's definitely broken! What the hell happened? I'm still in the rig… if that's right, why am I staring at the sky? I guess we got hit after all. I don't have troubles getting on my feet, however… This place stinks of blood. And there are a bunch of charred bodies laying on the floor, I guess it's them, my squad I mean.

It was that tank, wasn't it? The one we let go. Fucking hilarious… Ha… I guess I have to find my way back to the 12th infantry division. "Carson… is that you?" That voice is Vincent's, "Where are you? I can't see you"

"Over… here…" He sounds hurt, damn, where is he?!? "Down here, Carson…" Down? What the fuck!?!? He… He is covered in plants, the same plants as out of the building, "Vincent is that you?"

"Carson… Get me… out of here…" No way… he is not breathing! How is he talking? "Guh…" A flower's blooming from his mouth! This is bad… No… what the hell is this?!?

I got to get out of this place… I… stepped on something… What the…? It's a civilian… A shot in the head…? What's going on in here… Ah… I remember this place… It's a trading post… it was supplying food until a few weeks… when the Brenner wolves deserted… It's supposed to be habited… But there are only bodies here!

They all tore themselves apart! No one's left, they killed themselves… It has to do with the flowers, I can feel it…

"Oh father! How long must we stay in this wretched place?" Huh? That voice… It came from around the corner… "I'm growing weary of all this muck and dust. And my shoes are in a terrible state!"

That voice's sounds like a girl's… Is she a survivor?

"My dear, be patient. There's a wealth of information for us to discover here." That guy… He's was with Greyfield not long ago, what is he doing here… "By the way, it seems that we have visitors. They are standing in the central square."

"Tabitha, would you like to test out that new toy of yours?" What are they talking about? I can barely hear…

"Oh, Father! Can I really?" She sounds excited…

"May I, Tabitha! May I! Good grammar is important for a little girl." What's wrong with those two? This seems almost unreal…

"And yes, you may. Nothing is too good for my little Tabitha." Her smile… she looks almost like a sadist… "But remember, this is serious work! I must watch and record the results. I am fascinated to see how they will react to this little weapon of mine."

"You never tire of your research, do you, father?" I better get out of here before it get's bad… The hell is THAT thing!?! It wasn't there before was it? Shit… I have to go now! "Hold it there, I wanted to research more about you as well, Mannuel Carson" Ah? When did he get behind me?

"How do you know about me?" This guy… it gives me the creeps only to look at him.

"That's not important mister Carson. I've been monitoring your unit since you arrived here, and I found your reactions the most interesting." I feel… faint… This guy gives off a weird vibe…


End file.
